Our Second Kiss
by Allan Schnee
Summary: Continuação da fic Our First Kiss, mostrando a situação dos gêmeos após seu primeiro beijo. [KaoruxHikaru]
1. Awaken to Reality

**Fic: Our Second Kiss**

**Bom, essa fic é a continuação da "Our First Kiss". Mais precisamente, é o que exatamente acontece depois do primeiro beijo entre os gêmeos Hitachiin. Eu não planejava escrevê-la, mas, já que a minha irmãzinha extremamente "dócil" pediu "gentilmente" para que eu fizesse outra fic deles e alguma das leitoras sugeriu a continuação da história, aqui estou eu. **

**Fic dedicada à minha onee-chan invocada: SayoChan.**

**As personagens mencionadas nessa história, não me pertencem (Sério...?). **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo I – Awaken to Reality**

**Abriu os olhos lentamente e resmungou qualquer coisa ao sentir um forte feixe de luz incidir nestes. Balançou a cabeça, sonolento, e demorou alguns segundos até ser capaz de distinguir os objetos que estavam diante de si. Com um esforço descomunal, foi capaz de fitar rapidamente o relógio e ver que acordara cedo demais em pleno domingo. Frustrara-se: sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, porém, também não estava em condições de levantar. **

**- Tão quentinho... - murmurou, aconchegando-se melhor sob as cobertas. Tinha a impressão de estar esquecendo algo de extrema importância, mas não tinha a capacidade de se lembrar naquele momento. Era fácil para ele acordar cedo, porém, diferentemente de Hikaru, seu raciocínio demorava consideravelmente para começar a funcionar.**

"**Hikaru... Hi... karu...?" Estremeceu ao sentir os dedos gélidos do irmão em sua cintura, envolvendo-o em um suposto abraço. Moveu os lábios, levemente ressecados, em um misto de confusão e medo ao lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite anterior. Subitamente seus pensamentos, sempre tão vagarosos ao amanhecer, tornaram-se confusos e agitados, liberando uma descarga de adrenalina em seu sangue. Enrubesceu e prendeu a respiração, procurando entender se aquele beijo não passara de uma peça pregada por sua imaginação. Sabia que havia sido real. Fora intenso demais para representar um mero sonho. Sorriu envergonhado e fechou os olhos lembrando do ocorrido, mas logo ficou perturbado com a pergunta que lhe viera: O que significara aquilo? **

**Desprendeu-se cuidadosamente do irmão, levantando da cama sem fazer quaisquer ruídos, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro inconscientemente. Ligou o chuveiro e despiu-se, sentindo uma corrente de ar frio percorrer seu corpo. Ficou aliviado ao entrar no banho, permitindo que a água quente acariciasse seu corpo, aquecendo-lhe. Ao jogar a cabeça para trás, diversas gotas caíram sobre seus lábios. Sentiu-as cuidadosamente e pousou os dedos sobre estes, lembrando do mar de sensações que invadira seu corpo ao submeter-se ao irmão em seu primeiro beijo. Naquele momento, indagava se o tormento que tomava conta de si era apenas um insuportável desejo ou se havia algo mais. **

"**É tão óbvio..." cobriu o rosto com as mãos, como se pudesse esconder de si mesmo os sentimentos que o acompanhavam há muito tempo. Nunca se entregaria daquela forma para seu irmão, apesar dos fortes laços fraternos, se não houvesse algo mais. Era isso que o afligia. Durante muito tempo fora capaz de negar para si mesmo tal situação, porém, após provar a doce essência de sua própria imagem, temia não poder ocultar isso por muito mais tempo.**

"**Eu nunca deveria ter feito aquilo".**

**Lamentou-se por mais alguns minutos enquanto tomava banho e, entre suspiros e constrangimentos, seu irmão o interrompeu:**

**- Vai demorar? – perguntou esfregando os olhos. Não era necessário mais nada. O outro se atrapalhou completamente, batendo a mão com força na torneira do chuveiro e ignorando a dor ao fechá-la. Pressionou os lábios como uma criança tentando disfarçar, por orgulho ou qualquer outro motivo, o ardor em sua mão. Desculpou-se, pegando a toalha que o gêmeo segurava e se enrolando rapidamente nela, totalmente constrangido. Trocaram um olhar que durou tempo indeterminado e, logo, o mais velho abaixou a cabeça, indo a caminho da porta. Hikaru o acompanhou com os olhos, pensativo, então resolveu arriscar:**

**- Kaoru! – Aproximou-se rapidamente, puxando o outro para perto de si. Este, sem saber como reagir, engoliu seco ao fitar o rosto do irmão, podendo sentir sua face queimar. Aquilo não era normal: estava completamente acostumado com a proximidade constante entre eles. Brigou consigo mesmo, pois sabia que, após aquele beijo, as coisas não poderiam voltar a ser como antes por um bom tempo, pelo menos para ele. Sentiu o rosto do outro roçar no seu, desnecessariamente, para aproximar-se de seu ouvido – Você me espera para tomarmos o café da manhã juntos? **

**Balançou a cabeça positivamente e saiu, totalmente desnorteado, chegando a dar uma leve trombada na porta ao abri-la. Ao ficar sozinho, Hikaru riu silenciosamente da situação, achando as reações do seu gêmeo indescritivelmente fofas. Arquitetou alguns planos em sua cabeça, tentando ignorar a insegurança que aparecia aleatoriamente, esperando que tudo saísse da maneira como desejava. Divertir-se-ia com a ingenuidade de seu pequeno. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bom, esse foi o primeiro capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu pretendia fazer outro one-shot, mas, com toda a história, acabou não sendo possível, pois o desenrolar ficaria muito corrido. De qualquer forma... Obrigada por ler.**

**Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. **

**Kisses and Hugs **


	2. Ribbons and Laces

**Capítulo 2 – Ribbons and Laces**

**Abaixou a cabeça enquanto todos o olhavam. Fitou as pontas dos sapatos brancos que calçava e, com uma expressão chorosa, perguntou se aquilo era realmente necessário.**

**- Claro que sim. Garotas adoram esse tipo de coisa! – Exclamou Tamaki, admirando sua pequena Haruhi, que trajava um lindo vestido rosa bebê, ornado por inúmeros laços, fitas e rendas, cuja saia terminava na altura dos joelhos – Não é?**

**Haruhi preferiu não dizer nada, porém não fez questão de esconder o descontentamento que seu semblante exibia. Tocou os cachos falsos que caíam sobre seus ombros, arrumou as rendas das alças do vestido e suspirou, dirigindo-se para outro canto enquanto Honey-senpai corria pela sala de música, divertindo-se com o vestido rodado e seu coelhinho de pelúcia. **

**Não demorou muito para que as clientes do clube de anfitriões aparecessem. Como o esperado, deliraram fanaticamente ao ver parte dos membros vestindo elegantes trajes de gala da Era Vitoriana e, a outra parte, caracterizada inocentemente por lindos vestidos rodados e muito bem enfeitados. Kaoru se sentia completamente constrangido naquela situação, mas tentou parecer o mais a vontade possível. Não apenas o figurino o perturbava, mas, também, o fato de estar prestes a fazer mais uma cena com seu irmão. Dirigiu-se até a mesa onde Hikaru e mais três clientes se encontravam, segurando, com as mãos trêmulas, uma bandeja. Ao repousar esta, cuidadosamente, sorriu aliviado. **

**- Kaoru está magnífico nessas vestimentas! – Comentou uma das clientes, encantada. As outras concordaram imediatamente, procurando observar os detalhes da mesma. O vestido era composto por vários tons de azul e, assim como o de Haruhi, ia até o joelho, sendo detalhadamente confeccionado com diversas rendas e laços. Por baixo deste, usava uma blusa branca, com mangas estilo "princesa", enfeitadas com delicadas fitas também azuis. Incomodava-se um pouco com a meia-calça branca, porém, o que realmente o atrapalhava eram os sapatos boneca, pois possuíam plataformas consideráveis para alguém tão inexperiente. A tiara rendada não dava apenas um toque especial em todo o figurino, mas prendia firmemente as falsas mechas ruivas que lhe percorriam as costas, terminando na cintura. Hikaru ajeitou as luvas e o colete negro que usava sob o paletó, ficando sério repentinamente. Observou o irmão conversando com as clientes e, quando este foi se sentar, segurou-lhe o pulso, puxando-o bruscamente para seus braços. Kaoru deixou a primeira sílaba do nome de seu gêmeo escapar de seus lábios em tom surpreso, pois aquilo, de forma alguma, fazia parte da cena que haviam planejado antecipadamente. Extasiado pela ingenuidade que aqueles panos atribuíam à seu irmão, Hikaru tocou-lhe o tórax firmemente, aproximando seus corpos, e acariciou o rosto do outro, olhando-o de forma determinada, e, por fim, inclinando a cabeça para frente, permitindo que seus lábios ficassem ainda mais perto. O irmão balançou a cabeça, discreta e negativamente, como se quisesse se afastar, porém seu corpo o traiu. Jogou a cabeça para o lado e mordeu o lábio inferior com cuidado, observando, com os olhos entreabertos, enquanto esperava a próxima ação do outro. Ficaram ambos em silêncio, ignorando qualquer coisa que os cercasse. A cena permaneceu assim por intermináveis segundos, então o mais ousado escorregou os dedos pelas longas mechas ruivas, levando uma delas até seus lábios, beijando-a sutilmente:**

**- Como és deslumbrante, minha princesa.**

**- Ka... ru... – terminara de dizer o que começara e caiu pesadamente sobre sua cadeira, completando o ato. Ambos olharam simultaneamente ao seu redor e, não apenas suas três clientes, mas também as clientes alheias e membros do clube miravam sua atenção para o casal. Aquele que fazia o papel feminino enrubesceu completamente sem saber o que fazer, mas logo foi salvo por inúmeras exclamações de garotas extasiadas pelo acontecimento. Kaoru trocou um rápido olhar com o irmão, mas logo virou o rosto, constrangido. Naquele momento, odiava-se por ter se entregado de forma tão estúpida e inconsciente. Afinal, em sua mente, aquilo fora apenas uma cena criada subitamente pelo irmão para satisfazer a clientela. Hikaru continuou fitando-o, fazendo-o sentir-se pressionado. Sabia que seria um longo e silencioso caminho de volta para casa e, provavelmente, as coisas ficariam estranhas até o dia seguinte, porém, parecia satisfeito com o ocorrido. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O que acharam? Esse é o fim do capítulo dois. De qualquer forma, tentarei postar o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana, mas não sei se vou conseguir. Se não o fizer, terão que esperar até Agosto, porque viajarei e não usarei o PC nessas férias.**

**Kisses and Hugs **


	3. Candy Sweet Faces

**Capítulo 03 – Candy Sweet Faces**

**Há quanto tempo estava ali? Não sabia, mas sentia falta da presença de seu irmão. Dois dias haviam se passado após o incidente no clube de anfitriões e, desde então, não se falavam direito. Hikaru tentara, diversas vezes, conversar com o gêmeo naturalmente, porém, este permanecia distante e apreensivo, acreditando ser melhor não se aproximar, permitindo, assim, que seus sentimentos abrandassem.**

**Kaoru chegara exausto do colégio naquele dia e fora direto para o quarto, jogando-se na cama para um cochilo que demorara tempo considerável. Após acordar, demorou-se esparramado sobre os lençóis, pensativo, ocupando completamente a cama de casal. Indagava sobre o que deveria ser feito. Afastar-se do irmão ajudara, mas até quando as coisas ficariam daquela forma? Em seu íntimo, não tinha dúvidas de que, quando se reaproximasse do amado, cairia novamente aos seus pés. Suspirou, torturando-se dizendo que tal sentimento era pecaminoso. **

"**Como se eu realmente me preocupasse com esse tipo de coisa..." pensou, virando de lado. Até quando agüentaria? Tentou convencer-se que apenas a companhia do outro era suficiente, afinal, não precisava tocá-lo ou ser amado da mesma forma. Resmungou, contorcendo-se ao perceber que não era capaz de acreditar em tal mentira. Após um longo tempo concentrado, em vão, em busca de respostas, foi interrompido por um cheiro ameno que lhe deu água na boca. Movido pela fome, desceu apressadamente as escadas, dirigindo-se até a cozinha. Parou alguns passos antes, supondo que o irmão estaria ali, e ajoelhou diante da porta, abaixando a cabeça para espiar o cômodo pela fresta inferior desta. Nenhum sinal do gêmeo. Ao ouvir um barulho, levantou velozmente, acalmando-se ao perceber que não era nada. Ficou um pouco constrangido imaginando o que pensariam se o vissem à espreita daquele jeito. Tocou a maçaneta e a girou vagarosamente, entrando em silêncio no local. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, permitindo que o delicioso cheiro estimulasse todos os seus sentidos. Sem olhar para mais nada, agachou diante do forno e ficou observando, com acentuado interesse, o crescimento da massa que, futuramente, transformar-se-ia em um apetitoso bolo. Sorriu, esquecendo momentaneamente seus problemas. Animou-se ao perceber que, possivelmente, faltava algo. Ao se levantar para olhar a pia, chocou-se completamente com o estado deplorável desta, demorando para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Os recipientes usados no preparo da receita estavam dispostos de maneira caótica sobre a superfície de granito, assim como os ingredientes descuidadamente esparramados. Resmungou ao perceber que sujara as meias pisando na farinha caída no chão e amaldiçoou o cozinheiro pelo ocorrido, perguntando-se o que diabos havia acontecido. Inconscientemente começou a arrumar algumas coisas, mas logo fora interrompido pelo alvo de seu desejo. Olhou ao redor, como uma criança prestes a fazer travessura qualquer, e puxou a travessa a sua frente, repleta de calda de chocolate. Passou o dedo indicador pelo que seria, futuramente, a cobertura do bolo e levou à boca, fechando os olhos ao sentir o saliente sabor adocicado. Sorriu novamente, repetindo o ato, prometendo a si mesmo que seria apenas mais uma vez. Foi surpreendido por alguém que lhe observava há algum tempo e estremeceu ao perceber que era a pessoa que mais queria evitar. **

**Hikaru segurou a mão daquele que fora instigado a ir até a cozinha, levando-a novamente em direção à travessa. Para isto, debruçou-se sobre as costas do irmão, pressionando-o sutilmente contra a pia para, então, puxar-lhe de volta a mão, cujo dedo estava estrategicamente coberto de chocolate. **

**- Está bom? – lambeu solenemente este, brincando, por fim, ao morder com cuidado o dedo do gêmeo que, a essa altura, já havia perdido completamente palavras e reações. **

**- Eu não havia te visto! – exclamou subitamente, atrapalhado, assustando o outro. Pôs-se a falar coisas sem sentido, embaraçando-se com as palavras e perdendo o fôlego consecutivamente – Pediu para que o cozinheiro fizesse um bolo? Ótima idéia, Hikaru! A cobertura está boa, não? Está sim. Espero que fique pronto logo! Não que vá demorar, afinal, a massa já cresceu bastante, mas... O que será que aconteceu? As coisas estão bagunçadas você não acha? Mas tudo bem, porque...**

**- Fui eu quem fez o bolo – interrompeu o monólogo desesperado do garoto, olhando para o chão, supostamente constrangido. **

**- O quê? – parou, ficando em silêncio. Ambos permaneceram assim por algum tempo, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Um semblante triste marcou Hikaru por breve momento, porém, tempo suficiente para que o gêmeo percebesse que havia algo errado. Murmurou o nome do irmão, tocando-lhe, timidamente, o ombro. **

**- Kaoru... – sussurrou, aproximando-se e pousando as mãos sobre a cintura do gêmeo, recostando a cabeça no ombro deste. Como uma criança manhosa, roçou o rosto na blusa de seu acolhedor, induzindo-o a abraçá-lo.**

**- O que houve? – perguntou em tom tão baixo quanto o sussurro de seu amado, apertando-o contra si em busca do tão desejado calor emanado por ele. **

**- Você sabe... – levantou a cabeça, fitando a face rubra do outro. Estavam excessivamente próximos, o que perturbava o mais velho, porém, foi capaz de evitar que isto transparecesse – Eu fiz para alguém. **

**- Alguém? – estremeceu, engolindo seco após a visão enturvecer. Tentando controlar a respiração descompassada, afastou-se um pouco do irmão, procurando coragem para concluir o que começara. Moveu os lábios, sem citar qualquer palavra e enrijeceu os ombros, desviando o olhar. Não queria perguntar, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia desesperadamente uma vontade de saber. Voltou a olhar para o outro, arriscando, então, sem pensar mais – Alguém especial?**

**- Espero que essa pessoa goste... - Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, fazendo com que os joelhos de Kaoru perdessem a força por um milésimo de segundo que quase o levara ao chão. Antecipando-se, o garoto exclamou que com certeza tal pessoa gostaria do presente e que, não importando quem fosse, daria o maior apoio ao irmão porque queria muito vê-lo feliz. Riu da forma mais sincera que pôde, surpreendendo o outro. Afastou-se rapidamente, virando de costas e indo até a porta, ainda proferindo palavras de apoio. **

**- Vou tomar banho, Hikaru! Depois conversaremos melhor sobre isso, está bem? **

**- Você... Não quer saber quem é?**

**Parou, apoiando-se na batente da porta, em silêncio. Fechou os olhos, inspirando todo o ar que podia, tentando conter as insistentes lágrimas que não faziam questão alguma de permanecerem escondidas. O nó na garganta impediu que sua voz soasse em um volume apropriado, porém, sua questão fora suficientemente audível.**

**- Quem é, Hikaru? A pessoa que você gosta?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Caramba, esse capítulo foi complicado. A inspiração não veio de forma alguma, mas vou viajar amanhã cedo, então não tem jeito. Achei as descrições difíceis de serem escritas, o que empacou minha vida, mas, supera-se. Espero que esteja aceitável e que não tenha desapontado vocês. Hm... O que mais?**

**Ah, sim. Continuação SÓ em Agosto. **

**Sim, eu parei nessa parte de propósito. Eu sou mala.**

**Não, brincadeira. Não é isso. É que realmente não dá p/ escrever o resto agora ou vai ficar estranho. Só conseguirei postar em Agosto porque ficarei fora por um mês.**

**Aguardem.**

**Kisses and Hugs. **


	4. Bittersweet Surrender

**Capítulo 04 – Bittersweet Surrender**

**Encolheu-se, pressionando o travesseiro contra seu rosto. Não era mais capaz de conter as lágrimas e, tampouco, os audíveis soluços e lamentos que as acompanhavam. Perguntou-se quão patéticos eram seus atos e sentimentos e desejou, com intensidade assustadoramente forte, desaparecer naquele momento. Era óbvio? Deveria ser. Palavras não eram necessárias entre ambos, principalmente em uma situação em que os sentimentos extravasavam os limites da discrição. Lamentou. Como seria ótimo se não fosse tão sensível. Como seria ótimo se fosse mais ousado e forte, tendo esclarecido tudo desde o início! Como seria ótimo se... Não. De nada adiantaria. Tal sentimento devastador continuaria ali. Intacto. Barulhos estrondosos vindos de fora: chutes, murros e gritos. **

**- Kaoru!? Abra essa porta! – o garoto não ligou. Colocou seus fones de ouvido, encolheu-se ainda mais, se possível, e permaneceu em silêncio, concentrado em seus pensamentos. Não demorou muito para que caísse em um sono profundo, desejando não mais acordar. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Novamente. Como se nada houvesse acontecido, lá estava ele: entregue, cuidadosamente envolto pelos braços do irmão. Quantas horas haviam se passado? Realmente, não dava a mínima. Estava fraco demais para se preocupar com qualquer coisa, apenas queria descanso. Fechou os olhos, sem se importar em saber se aquilo era um sonho ou não. Depois pensaria no que dizer. Enroscou os dedos na blusa do outro, aproximando-se um pouco, de forma manhosa.**

**- Acordou? – A voz seca do gêmeo o tirou de seu conforto. Seu corpo o traiu, por um momento, ao estremecer. Ignorou o fato e permaneceu em silêncio. No ambiente escuro, apenas ouvia-se o barulho frenético do relógio. Kaoru balançou a cabeça, frustrado. Afastou-se um pouco do irmão, fitando-lhe o rosto, iluminado somente por um estratégico feixe de luz lunar que atravessava as cortinas. **

**- Como você entrou? – murmurou, percebendo que tudo já era mais do que óbvio e imaginando que, logo, Hikaru tocaria no assunto. O outro não respondeu diretamente. Apenas lançou um breve olhar para as portas da varanda, escancaradas. Kaoru olhou incrédulo para o outro, mas logo se deu conta de que tais atos eram típicos deste. Segurou-lhe as mãos, checando-as, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação ao ver quantidade considerável de arranhões – Deve ter acabado com as plantas... **

**- Mamãe não precisa saber – riu-se da preocupação vã do irmão enquanto observava, discretamente, seu semblante exausto e choroso. Logo sua face assumiu novamente uma expressão séria e preocupada, dando a entender que queria saber o que acontecera na cozinha: Kaoru simplesmente saíra correndo, antes que Hikaru tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa.**

**- Preciso de um banho... – levantou subitamente, tentando evitar a pergunta que o irmão faria em seguida. Não havia desculpas para o ocorrido, precisava enrolar o tempo necessário para pensar como contornaria a situação. Apressou-se em direção ao banheiro, entretanto, fora bruscamente interrompido por aquele que o segurara pelo pulso. Deu um passo a frente, tentando desvencilhar-se: de nada adiantou. Estava de costas para o gêmeo, mas era capaz de sentir a determinação contida no olhar deste. Puxou o braço uma ou duas vezes e parou. Hikaru não dizia uma única palavra: apenas esperava o irmão esclarecer os motivos que não abalavam apenas a ele, mas a ambos. Novamente: Kaoru balançou o braço com mais força, buscando fugir. **

**- Kaoru! – Impacientou-se e ergueu a voz, em tom mais agressivo. Um som estridente: olhares surpresos, incrédulos. A face do que falara de forma mais aborrecida ardia. Os próprios dedos daquele que lhe atacara pulsavam. Pousou a mão sobre a parte rubra em seu rosto e balançou a cabeça, tentando achar quaisquer palavras que pudessem complementar a cena. Silêncio. A voz do outro não saía, tamanho fora o choque. Este engoliu seco e tentou proferir um miserável pedido de desculpas: novamente em vão. **

**- Desde quando, Kaoru...? – tentava conter o turbilhão pensamentos em sua mente. O corpo tremia, alimentado por uma raiva crescente que se misturava com todos os outros sentimentos relacionados ao irmão. Esmurrou-lhe em troca. Houve reação. Revidara. O mesmo. Um forte gemido de dor. Alguém perdera.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eu sei, eu sei, demorei. Perdoem-me por isso... mas final de terceiro colegial é assim mesmo. How annoying: tempo na frente do computador diminuiu consideravelmente. O próximo capítulo será o último, okay? At least, I hope so... **

**Quanto a esse capítulo... Não sei. Ultimamente estou meio chata em relação a tudo o que escrevo, então aqui seria o momento em que eu reclamaria. Descrever todos os sentimentos e pensamentos de Kaoru enquanto ele esperava que Hikaru dissesse o nome de tal pessoa especial tornaria a coisa toda mais (sim, mais) clichê e ficaria meio bobinho, então dei um corte na cena, como vocês repararam. By the way... Esse capítulo está mais ou menos, né? Eu realmente queria fazer algo mais agressivo no final. Ver os dois se batendo um pouco deve ser um tanto quanto fofo Momento nostálgico: Matt e Tai (Digimon) rolando colina abaixo enquanto brigam. Adoro.. Hahah, supera-se. Prometo que no próximo vou realmente dar o meu melhor. Não sei se vai resultar, mas vou me esforçar para fazer um final decente, certo? Espero que seja, no mínimo, satisfatório. **

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fanfic até aqui.**

**KISSES AND HUGS**

**PS: Sem previsão para o próximo capítulo, mas farei o mais breve possível.**


	5. Garden of Memories

**Capítulo 05 – Garden of Memories **

**Engoliu com sofreguidão o choro, procurando se conter. Respirou fundo, pousando o queixo sobre o joelho enquanto abraçava sua perna em uma tentativa de autoconsolo. As visíveis feridas em sua perna eram suficientes para que possíveis contempladores de tal cena entendessem o enredo desde o princípio, entretanto, o que realmente pisara na dor, tornando-a deveras cruel, fora o fato de ter sido abandonado por aquele que deveria estar lhe oferecendo o ombro fraterno. **

**- Hik...a... – murmurou, encolhendo-se ao sentir indícios do que viria a ser um forte temporal. Estremeceu ao ouvir uma trovoada ao longe e temeu ao pensar que teria que enfrentar a situação sozinho. As pequenas roupas enlameadas que, logo, encharcaram-se pesavam, mas sabia que teria que fazer algo. Inspirou, prendendo corajosamente o ar em seus pulmões e levantou bruscamente, sentido o ardor em sua perna chamar a atenção. Ignorou tal fato, deixando que sua imaginação infantil o mandasse para uma realidade paralela. Naquele momento, enfrentando a fúria da natureza, procurava por um inimigo inexistente. Era um destemido guerreiro que seguiria sempre em frente, superando todo e qualquer limite. Sim, era forte e ousado:**

**- Quem está ai? – Virou-se de forma imponente, posicionando-se para desembainhar sua arma fictícia – Eu não tenho medo! **

**Não obteve respostas. Um passo cauteloso. Outro. Um trovão ensurdecedor próximo a ele foi suficiente para desmontar-lhe o cenário heróico. Recuou, caindo sentado, deixando escapar todo o choro contido até então. Tinha medo e, conforme ouvia a aproximação de um desconhecido, tremia de frio e pavor. **

**- O que está fazendo!? – Perguntou o outro, forçando a voz para ser ouvido com todo aquele barulho. Com passos ágeis alcançou o pequeno assustado e o envolveu com o casaco que antes usava para proteger-se das gélidas gotas. Como a reação deste fora muito vaga, contentou-se em arrastá-lo bruscamente para um lugar coberto, por tempo suficiente até que tudo se acalmasse.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arfavam incessantemente, sentindo o cansaço após tamanha exaltação. O perdedor, que fora previamente arremessado de forma bruta e descuidada contra a parede, procurava quaisquer resquícios de força que pudessem tirá-lo dali. Em vão, debateu-se, com a intenção de afastar o corpo do irmão que pesava sobre si de forma tentadora e, simultaneamente, humilhante. Suas mãos permaneceram imóveis, mantendo uma distância mínima do tórax do outro, que o fitava de uma maneira consideravelmente agoniante. Seus delicados dedos não ousavam tocar-lhe, porém, não se contentavam em permanecer como simples parte irrelevante de toda aquela insinuação. Estes continuaram inertes, mas, surpreendentemente, sentiram a pressão do corpo ardente que acabara por se aproximar. Hikaru pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro de seu gêmeo tíbio e lamentou qualquer coisa, tomando-lhe o pescoço por meio de beijos inopinados. **

**Sem demonstrar qualquer resistência, Kaoru desfaleceu timidamente a cabeça para o lado oposto, abalando-se a cada sutil toque por parte do irmão. Sentindo o rosto em brasa, permitiu que um leve murmúrio escapasse de seus lábios como uma insignificante negação. No mesmo instante, aquele que o possuía aos poucos o encarou frivolamente. Por alguns segundos, o que hesitava permaneceu com o olhar voltado para baixo, sem saber como proceder. A pulsação de seu corpo não pedia, mas implorava para que se entregasse imediatamente a tamanho desejo veemente, que o torturava aos poucos. Se pudesse, ignoraria todo e qualquer acontecimento anterior apenas por tal período de tempo. Não, não podia. Permanecia com isso em mente, porém, oferecia libidinosamente os lábios, oscilando constantemente entre o desejo e a razão. Ao ter o que tanto ansiava, sua agonia esmoreceu, adquirindo, porém, vivacidade logo em seguida. Contorcia-se a cada vestígio de carinho que seu irmão lhe oferecia, saciando-se aos poucos e desejando ainda mais. Os diligentes dedos que escorregaram brandamente por sua cintura brincaram inocentemente com sua sensibilidade, enfraquecendo o mísero fragmento de resistência que perseverava entre ambos. Toques, carícias e beijos: cada mínimo detalhe contribuía para o doce encanto da cena... **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Abraçou o pobre garoto, sentindo fortes apertos no coração cada vez que este soluçava em meio ao assíduo choro. Permaneceram assim por tempo indeterminado, compartilhando da mesma sensação surreal proveniente da longa espera. Quando as lágrimas se secaram, tudo o que sobrou foram olhares perdidos que observavam atentamente o ríspido encontro da chuva com o solo e a forte compressão que esta exercia sobre pequenas flores, quase submersas. **

**- Ah! – exclamou Hikaru, tirando qualquer coisa do bolso – Enquanto brincávamos, sai em busca disso. **

**O outro olhou em silêncio e depois fitou o semblante gentil de seu irmão, compreendendo que, afinal de contas, não fora exatamente abandonado. Sorriu timidamente, envergonhado de ter permitido que tal pensamento sem sentido tomasse forma em sua mente. Balançou a cabeça, procurando conter o júbilo:**

**- Mamãe vai reclamar se descobrir que fez isso de novo.**

**- Juro que essa foi a última vez! – Riu, tomando o pulso do gêmeo e ornando este com uma aprimorada pulseira feita de flores, cuja diversidade não muito extensa de cores variava entre o azul e lilás, envoltas, em espiral, por um delicado pedaço de fita de tons arroxeados que cumpria fielmente seu papel ao manter a estrutura do tão bem elaborado presente.**

**- Obrigado, ficou linda... Você é muito habilidoso... – admirou o impressionante trabalho manual feito pelo irmão e permaneceu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, voltando para a realidade ao receber um forte beijo estalado no rosto.**

**- A chuva está passando... Vamos correr até nossa casa?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fechou os olhos, embriagado por conta dos fervorosos beijos, e suspirou, afagando cuidadosamente os cabelos daquele que repousava a cabeça em seu peito. Não entendia e tampouco queria entender o que se passara. Por um momento apenas iria ignorar qualquer mísero pensamento que lhe tirasse a sensação aprazível que carregava. **

**- Kaoru... – murmurou o outro, prestes a mergulhar em um inocente sono nos braços de seu irmão – Sobre hoje...**

**- Não – Interrompeu-o secamente – Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Se você não quer me dizer, eu compreendo. Eu estarei esperando até que você confie suficientemente em mim para me dizer quem é, tudo bem? Enquanto isso, permita-me apenas... Mesmo que não haja sentimentos da sua parte... Eu...**

**- O quê? - Levantou a cabeça, chocado, procurando rir para acreditar no que acabara de ouvir - O que há de errado com o seu raciocínio lógico? Kaoru... – perdeu a capacidade de discernimento que lhe impedia de dizer claramente o que se passava - Em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça que aquele bolo foi feito para você!? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Você é um idiota, sabia? – Resmungou com a boca cheia, procurando chamar a atenção do outro enquanto roubava-lhe o morango de seu prato. Este se limitou a reclamar da perda enquanto se deliciava com o restante do, surpreendentemente saboroso, bolo – Quero dizer, existem coisas tão óbvias que...**

**- Eu já entendi – respondeu, tentando imprimir na voz certo tom autoritário que nem ao menos se aproximou de um indício de ameaça – Mas a culpa foi sua por ter agido de forma tão misteriosa. Por que não disse logo?**

**- Pelo mesmo motivo que fez com que você não me dissesse – debruçou-se na mesa, desejando furtar de forma discreta o último morango que se encontrava sobre o bolo - De qualquer forma... Aquela pulseira que lhe dei quando éramos pequenos não cabe mais, não é mesmo? Acho que vou modificá-la um pouco.**

**- Lembro-me bem que um certo garotinho audacioso prometeu que não mais tocaria nas flores da mamãe – sorriu, perspicazmente roubando primeiro o alvo do outro, lançando-lhe uma provocação.**

**- Tem razão. Mas existem coisas que nunca mudam, não é...? – retribuiu o petulante desafio deixando uma extensa lacuna no final de sua frase, aguçando a curiosidade do irmão. **

**- O que quer dizer...? – hesitou um pouco com o aproximar daquele que lhe tocou suavemente a face, dirigindo-se aos seus lábios em seguida.**

**- Nada demais – depositou um beijo demorado no canto de sua boca – Apenas que certas pessoas não perderam o costume de espiar os outros pela fresta sob a porta – piscou, roubando e comendo agilmente o tão disputado morango antes de se levantar e se retirar do cômodo. O outro ruborizou por completo, arrependendo-se profundamente da provocação lançada, procurando uma maneira de se justificar.**

**- Não foi isso! Hikaru! – exclamou com a voz chorosa, correndo atrás do gêmeo – Volte aqui, eu posso explicar. Eu posso... Hikaru! **

**- Não tem o que explicar – riu-se da previsível reação – Não me importo. Isso apenas o torna... mais atraente – tomou-lhe os lábios novamente, dessa vez de forma mais intensa, puxando-o para perto de si – Kaoru...**

**- Hm? – Pôs-se a ouvir com os olhos fechados, tomado por uma repentina fraqueza.**

**- Eu te amo. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nem acredito que finalmente terminei.**

**Peço desculpas pela excessiva demora, mas final de terceiro colegial é pesado.**

**De qualquer forma, não havia muito o que colocar nesse capítulo, mas, já que pediram por um capítulo maior que o anterior, acabei por colocar um flashback que caiu convenientemente. Sim, eu enrolei vocês.**

**Sobre isso do "espiar pela fresta sob a porta", sugiro que, quem não se lembre do acontecimento, dê uma rápida olhada no capítulo três. É o do bolo. Bom... **

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic até aqui e mandaram reviews.**

**Sem o apoio de vocês eu já teria desencanado da história faz tempo.**

**Espero que tenham apreciado não só o final, mas todo o desenrolar da trama em si.**

**Obrigada mais uma vez.**

**Kisses and Hugs.**


End file.
